


Just A...

by hystericalzombie



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon Ross, it'll be fine! S' just a party after all."</p><p>------</p><p>Ross and Smith meet through Trott at a party. Awkward and adorable and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Party

"C'mon Ross, it'll be fine! S' just a party after all."

 

"Yeah, with your mate Smith? Your EX Smith?" Ross huffed, tugging on the hem of his black t-shirt.

 

"Yeah, 'ex' being the key word. It was just some stupid thing during school, that's it. We split on good terms, so it's all cool now." Trott fluffed his hair in the mirror, pulling a variety of faces to make Ross laugh. When he didn't, Trott looked over at him.

 

"Mate, _please_ don't tell me the reason you're being an idiot about this is because of your sudden conflicting feelings towards _guys_ , is it?"

 

Ross' flushed cheeks answered Trott's question, and he groans. "For fucks sake Ross."

 

"Well," Ross began, "he looks really cute and that. I just… don't wanna weird him out." He tapers off, looking at his shoes as he shuffles his feet awkwardly.

 

Trott tries, oh he _tries_ , not to laugh at Ross' dejection, but he can't help himself. So he laughs, while Ross flushes and protests, before crossing his arms.

 

"It. Will. Be. _Fine_ , Ross. Believe me, Smith seems all mister cool and mister flirt and all that, but actually? When he really likes someone? He's probably about as awkward as you, if not more so. _So_ , you're coming with me. You might not end up even talking to him in the end. 'Kay?" Trott pats his taller friend on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. Ross groans and covers his face with his hands.

 

"Why do I let you talk me into things?"

 

Trott smirks and slaps his back lightly. "Cos, otherwise, you wouldn't do anything."

 

Ross swears under his breath but agrees. "You're right. Twat."

 

\------

 

Smith is grabbing another drink when he hears whooping at the door, heralding the arrival of more people. He hears a certain voice that he recognises as Trott's greeting the host, someone who he doesn't know but Smith ended up being invited anyway. Smith makes his way to the doorway to look down the hallway and ends up having to do a double take.

 

Because, standing behind Trott, is a ridiculously hot guy, with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. Smith quickly finds himself blushing like a school girl, as he ends up staring at the hottie.

 

"Smith!" 

 

Smith starts from his little stupor at the shout, grinning at Trott making his way down the hall. The shorter man tugs him down into a hug, Smith teasing him about the fact he had to reach up.

 

"Looks like you've gotten shorter Trotty!" Smith grits his teeth and laughs as Trott gives him a shove, nearly knocking him off balance due to the fact he's already had a few.

 

Luckily for him, Mr. Blue Eyes catches his arm just in time, and Smith flushes again. "Uh, don't think I've met you? Have I?"

 

The dark haired man laughs as Trott leads them through to the kitchen so they can hear each other properly. "Nope, sorry mate."

 

Trott smirks and grabs a bottle for himself and the tall dark stranger. "Well, I-"

 

"Ross, meet Smith, my stunning ex boyfriend, and Smith, meet Ross, my ridiculously hot room mate. Right. Introductions done, let's drink!" Trott interrupts, grinning as the tall pair splutters and stammers at his outburst.

 

"Aw, c'mon. Grow up and let's party!" Trott laughs and shimmies out of the kitchen, leaving Ross and Smith standing, cheeks flushed, before they both burst out laughing.

 

"Hey." Ross says after they have both calmed down.

 

Smith smirks slightly, "Hey yourself."

 

Ross laughs before taking Smiths arm again, making his heart flutter a little.

 

"We should probably go, keep an eye on Trott and that. Yeah?"

 

Smith grins. "So he hasn't changed then?"

 

Ross frowns as they walk out of the kitchen. "He was like this in high school?"

 

Smith snorts. "Hell yeah he was. Gave me and half of the school a good run for their money."

 

Ross laughs and Smith can't help but be a little stunned. He thinks to himself that maybe, he can do this _without_ fucking it up.

 

 


	2. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross decided he was very glad he came to the party now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to continue this, so yeah. I'm actually really surprised this got asked to be continued. Set maybe a couple hours after Just A Party

Ross decided he was very glad he came to the party now.

 

He was chatting to Smith on the sofa, his - second, fifth? - beer in his hand, gazing at Smith as he babbled away in slight drunkenness. Smith cut himself off suddenly and flushed. "Sorry. Was babbling, kinda. I think I'm a little drunk." Smith tilted his head to lean on the back of the sofa, watching Ross with blue eyes.

 

"Nah, it's, it's cute." Ross slurs his t's slightly, and giggles quietly when Smith flushes again and buries his face into the sofa in embarrassment. 

 

"Heyyy, guyys!" Trott jumps onto the tall pair, causing all three to end up getting coated in beer and whisky. "Troooot. Watch it! That's ma driiiink!" Smith whines, poking at Trott's side while he squirms away and further into Ross. "Smith, knock it off!" Ross groans, tilting himself away because of the combination of alcohol and warm body equaled something he didn't want to deal with right now.

 

"Hey Ross!" Trott chirps, leaning back and fluttering his eyelashes at him. Ross snorts and takes a swig of his beer. "Sorry Trott, but I'm not interested in you." 

 

Smith giggles and Trott's pout, when the shorter man smirks. "Yeah, but you _definitely_ want _Smith_ in _your bed_ , right Ross?"

 

Ross chokes and coughs, while Smith laughs, not really registering what he's said until he pipes up again, looking Smith right in the eyes. "And I'm pretty sure _Smith here_ wants to suck you off."

 

Smith feels his cheeks go red as Ross begins to laugh himself silly, until all three are cackling away to themselves. The sound of the host calling for order calms them slightly, and he suggests playing spin the bottle, much to the amusement of the trio.

 

Everyone who wants to take part arranges themselves into a sort of circle, and the first couple of people have their turns. Smith is leaning into Ross' side, and they whisper to each other their ratings of each kiss.

 

"I could do so much better than that." Smith whispers, watching as a girl, - Hannah? Her name was? - kiss gently her smaller, darker haired friend. "Oh really now? Is that true?" Ross grins wickedly at him, and he shivers slightly. A cough brings their attention back to the circle, to see that the bottle has landed on Ross.

 

Ross shrugs, and kisses Hannah's friend, not too bothered about the situation, and thoroughly missing Smith's small scowl. Trott leans over and nudges him in the side, giving him a wink. Several woops and wolf whistles pull the kissing pair apart, Hannah's friend blushing and stammering and Ross looking nonplussed as he spins the bottle.

 

More woops from everyone when the bottle lands on Smith. Smith's cheeks go red as Ross' eyebrow raises, turning to look at the red head sitting next to him. Trott wolf whistles them before slapping Ross' back. "Get in there!" Trott laughs, and Ross shrugs again.

 

Smith glances around the circle, and wonders, again, why on earth was he here. But all thoughts fly from his brain when Ross catches his chin and kisses him. Ross is warm against him, his lips soft and slightly chapped, and Smith brings his arms around the dark haired mans neck. Ross' hand goes around his waist, tugging him closer, and Smith's arms tighten. Trott's elbow in his back pulls Ross away from the kiss, leading to them both blinking stupidly at the everyone else grinning at them.

 

"Well, are you gonna spin?" Someone asks Smith, and he looks at Ross. "You can have my turn." He says to the guy, and kisses Ross again.

 

 


End file.
